legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Empire: Part 3/Transcript
Empire: Part 3 (Talon and Hendricks make it through the storm. A Mothership Gunship arrives.) Drone Ops: Communications Hub targeted. Taking the shot. (The ship fire a missile, but the wind forces the missile to veer into a wall.) Drone Ops: Negative effects. Storm is too strong. Hendricks: Fuck it. Kane, we're going in! Kane: Hendricks! Stand down!! (The duo encounter tidal wave. The use their bolt drivers. They eventually arrive to the entrance to the docks.) Hendricks: Hope you still have missiles left. (The duo fight off the Militia and Yellow Diamond's robots. They arrive at the docks and make their way to the freighter.) Hendricks: Storm's getting worse!! This A.O.'s gonna be non-viable real soon!! Activate Tactical Mode so they don't get the drop on us. (The duo activate the DNI's Tactical Mode. They fight their way to the freighter.) Kane: Talon, use your DNI so we can lock those files. Talon: You can do that? Kane: Your DNIs are connected to our central servers. You're basically walking data drives. (The duo clear the ship's deck. Talon interfaces with the console.) Kane: Files locked and redacted. (The duo breaches the interior and take out the hostiles in there. All of a sudden, the winds rip the roof of the ship apart.) Talon: The storm's here! (Sees another ship incoming.) Grab on! We're going for one hell of a ride!! (The duo grabs on. They ride the airborne tanker into the city. They see the hub.) Hendricks: Here's our stop! (The duo let go and land in the hub.) Talon: That was fucking wild. Hendricks: You think? (Meanwhile, on a Homeworld Gem ship...) Counselor: Are you finished? Sharkface: Almost. But, you can't rush art... Counselor. Counselor: You seem to find working with tools to be therapeutic. Sharkface: Therapeutic? Counselor: Relaxing. Does it help you to.. Sharkface: I know what therapeutic means. And, no. Not really. Counselor: Let's change the subject, then. I entrust that you read the reports on Specialists David Talon and Jacob Hendricks? Sharkface: Yup. Counselor: Good. Do you have any questions? Sharkface: Nope. Counselor: Good. Then why don't we go over the mission briefing again. Sharkface: Yellow Diamond wants the Cyber Soldiers and Ponies dead, so she got me to do it. Okay? Briefing over! Counselor: There's no need to get hostile. Sharkface: I beg to differ. See, those Alicorn ponies banished me to Tartarus for aligning myself with the New Ozai Society, they left me to suffer, and then they captured my friends! They took away the only family I ever had while I was helping Lord fucking Tirek! There's plenty need for hostility here, Counselor. Counselor: Then I think you should do your best to channel that energy. (Sharkface walks back to the workbench, picks up is helmet, but puts it back down.) Sharkface: You know, I DO have a question. How did you end up on a ship full of killers? You don't look like a criminal to me. Counselor: Let's not get off topic. Sharkface: '''I wanna know. '''Counselor: I believed in the wrong people. But by the time I realized it, the damage was already done. Sharkface: And what would you do if those people were here now? Would you kill 'em? Counselor: If it meant getting my life back, I would. Sharkface: (Smirks) Well then, (puts on his helmet) I guess you belong here after all. (Sharkface get his Assault Rifle ready. Back in Detroit a few hours later, Talon and Hendricks eliminates the remaining Militiamen.) Hendricks: Area's clear, Kane. Kane: On my way. (Before they could continue, more robots arrive and surround them.) Hendricks: Fuck!! Talon: They brought more?! Sharkface: (appears) Of course we did. Talon: Who the hell are you?! Sharkface: I'm afraid you'll never know. Talon: Like hell we'll never know! WHO ARE YOU?! Sharkface: You really wanna know?! (equips wrist flamethrowers) Goodbye, Talon!! (All of a sudden...) ???: GO GO MEGAFORCE!! (A red Power Ranger arrives.) Red Ranger: Glad to see me? Hendricks: Who the hell is that? Talon: A Power Ranger. Sharkface: No!! Kill the Cyber Soldiers and the Ranger! (Half the robots are destroyed by the Red Megaforce Ranger. Hendricks and Talon destroy the rest of them.) Red Ranger: Three against one, Sharkface! You wanna try us? Sharkface: This isn't over. (Teleports out) Hendricks: (to the Ranger) Who are you? (The Ranger un-morphs, revealing to be Troy.) Hendricks: Troy Burrows? I thought I told you to stay in Equestria. Troy: Well, looked like you needed some help. (Kane arrives.) Kane: Troy, does Gosei know you're here? Troy: Yeah, he does. Look, we need to get back to Ponyville and fortify it. Kane: That can only mean one thing. The Great Diamond Authority were the ones that got a hold the leaked info. Troy: And the New Ozai Society are about to attack the town. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Future Warfare Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The B Team Storyline Category:Slade's ensemble storyline Category:Talon Storyline Category:Black Ops Storyline Category:Crystal Empire's Rebel Alliance Storyline Category:Future Warfare: Empire Category:Transcripts